Last Dance
by ShatteredxAbyss
Summary: This is a one shot songfic for DracoHermione fans or ones who like a good romance songfic. This takes place at the last dance of the year at their last year at Hogwarts. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...all belongs to J.K. Rowling (except the song which belongs to Lee Ann Womack featuring Sons of the Desert  
  
**A/N:** This is a Hermione/ Draco songfic. Yes, I do realize that they are out of character so don't flame me for that. I find it quite nice to listen to the song I Hope You Dance while reading this.

* * *

_**Last Dance**_  
It was her last year at Hogwarts. Within a weeks time she would be out into the world, a fully trained witch. These past seven years had been the best of her life. And yet now, at the last dance of the year she felt as though she had accomplished nothing.  
  
She stared out at the dance floor. She watched as Harry and Ginny danced past her. They had been dating for the past year. Next Ron and his girlfriend came dancing past. Neither Harry nor Ron had acknowledged her presence. Everyone was off dancing and she was sitting all alone at one of the tables off to the side.  
  
Her midnight blue robes and her long, straight flowing hair made her look gorgeous. As her eye's scanned the dance for one last time she found it to be lacking one person, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Two strong, pale hands lifted her off her seat and twirled her into his arms. "How could you deny me the last dance?" Draco's eye's were full of compassion, his voice held not one note of icy sarcasm. "You really want to dance with a mudblood like me?" "Hermione, I thought we were over this. I thought we were friends." "Yes, alright, one dance."  
  
After her last words she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack featuring Sons of the Desert, a muggle group, began to play._I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat But always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give fate the fighting chance_   
  
She gently rested her head against his shoulder. How could she have almost passed this up._And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_Malfoy was a true gentleman now that he didn't have to obey his father._I hope you dance_This is exactly where she wanted to be. On the dance floor in the hands of the man she loved._I hope you dance_They had been through their difficult times while Malfoy was forced by his father to loath all mudbloods. Things were different now._I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake But it's worth making  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter  
  
When you come close to selling out Reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above More than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
_Completely unaware to Hermione and Draco all the other couples had stepped off the dance floor in awe watching the Prince of Slytherin and the Bookworm of Gryffindor._I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_'This is perfect.' He had the most beautiful girl in his arms. There was no better place to be._I hope you dance (Rolling us along)  
_All faculty and students watched the perfect couple glide across the floor. Ron looked completely dumbfounded and Harry just smiled, bout time she realized her love for him._I hope you dance (Tell me who)  
_Both Draco and Hermione were thinking of how to tell the other how they truly feel. 'After the dance.' He thought. 'I have to tell him after this dance.' Were her thoughts._I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone)_How could he have passed this by all his life? All this miserable years of letting his father decide who he was and what he did. Now he was happier then he ever had been._I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_A small tear of pure happiness leaked out of the corner of her eye. This is all she could ever ask for._And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
_So this is who she was **meant** to be with, no, this is who she **wanted** to be with._Dance  
  
I hope you dance_Draco's emerald green dress robes fit perfectly with Hermione's midnight blue dress. No one would argue the fact that they made the perfect couple._I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_Draco looked down at the girl he held in his arms. How he had waited for this moment; he would be holding his love in his arms with no one to tell him no._I hope you dance (Rolling us along)_Hermione murmured under her breath "Draco this and you are perfect." Unknown to her thanks to his acute hearing he heard every word she said and a smile played at his lips._I hope you dance (Tell me who) (Wants to look back on their years and wonder)_Hermione the one always to be found in books finally found a beau._I hope you dance (Where those years have gone)_Draco the one with the ice cold sarcasm finally found a girlfriend._(Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone)_As the song came to a close Draco looked down at Hermione, and her up at him. To the pleasure of everyone watching they came closer until they were locked in kiss.  
  
Once they realized they were completely out in the open for everyone to see they stepped off the dance floor laughing.  
  
"Hermione there is something I have to tell you." He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a seemingly clear glass ring. "Hermione I have always loved you, just not always been able to show it." "I love you too Draco." He slipped the ring onto her finger and as soon it came in contact with her skin it began to glow red. "Draco, what?" A smile shown through Draco's lips. "It's something like a love test ring Hermione. It flashes red when a true love has been found. It was a gift from my mother."  
  
"Draco this is perfect. You are perfect. I love you." "And I you Hermione." It was quite a sight to see that night. The Slytherin Prince had pulled the Gryffindor Bookworm into a warm embrace and locked her lips in a kiss.  
  
Dumbledore slowly raised his hand and in timing Draco and Hermione began to rise steadily off the ground. Shocked for a second they parted lips only to rejoin once realizing all was safe. This was truly a night to remember for all. 


End file.
